


Any Other Name

by Unforgotten



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Baby Names, F/M, Fluff, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is <i>no way</i> Tracy is letting Ted name their kids Luke and Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Set in an AU where Tracy doesn't die. Not Halloween-y like I think you were looking for, since I didn't really have any ideas, but your mention of Star Wars made me think, and well, this was what I ended up with. I hope you like it! I was really excited about matching on this fandom, and I had a lot of fun writing this. :)

"Are you sure we can't name her Leia?" Ted asked. It was hardly the first time he had asked Tracy that, over the nine months leading to this moment, but it was the first time he had asked her about it with a baby in his arms. 

(Well, okay, he had asked her the same thing a few times while holding baby Daisy when Marshall and Lily had moved back to New York. As he'd discovered then, "But how much cuter would she be if her name was Leia?" was not very convincing.)

"Definitely not," Tracy said. "I did not just go through fourteen hours of labor to change my mind about giving our kid a name with a weird incest vibe."

"Luke and Leia didn't know they were related when they kissed," Ted said, for probably the millionth time, but he didn't sound as insistent about it as he usually did, too busy gazing at the baby in his arms. Their daughter. She was small and red and wrinkled, pretty much as new as babies get. She was perfect. "Our kids will know better."

There was nothing, really, wrong with Leia as a name. If Tracy were sure she could talk Ted out of Luke the next time, she'd go for it. But as it was... "Look, I told you before, the only way I'd be willing to name our kids Luke and Leia would be if we had twins, you went over to the Dark Side, and also over my dead body. It's not happening."

(The first time Tracy had told Ted this had been at MacLaren's in front of his friends. Marshall and Barney had agreed that that seemed fair, then immediately got into an argument over which of them would be Obi-Wan Kenobi in that scenario. Since they both thought they'd taught Ted everything he knew and considered themselves his best friend, it had almost come to blows.)

"Well, what do you want to call her?" Ted asked, finally giving in.

"I was thinking maybe Penny," Tracy said. As she would admit much later, she came up with Penny because Ted had spent their entire time in the hospital telling her stories to try to distract her. The last one he'd managed to get all the way through had been the one about the 1939 penny he'd found on the subway, which started the chain of events that kept him in New York so that he could one day meet her. There were times his stories sounded a little far-fetched, but whenever Tracy thought that, she'd remember all their near-misses, and how incredibly perfect their timing had been in the end, when they met. They had met, and it hadn't been the end of the story; they had met, and it had led to this, the beginning of so many more stories to come.

Ted looked down at the baby. "Penny, huh? What do you think of that, little girl? Don't you think that's a really pretty name? Penny Leia Mosby. It has a nice ring to it."

Penny (Olivia) Mosby yawned, and waved one of her little fists, and otherwise didn't seem to have much of an opinion. 

(Yet. When she was seven, she would rebel against the Princess Leia Halloween costume because she wanted to be a Wookie instead. When she was ten, she would beg Tracy to make Dad stop telling her the really, really, _oh my God_ , really long story about her name. When she was twenty-eight, she would enlist Tracy to help keep Ted from finding out their first grandchildren would be twin girls for as long as possible to keep him from going on a full-out baby-naming campaign.)


End file.
